Dragoness of the West
by Sylvanashala
Summary: This is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction. It currently centers around Sesshoumaru and an original character I have created to pair with him, as I adore his character but  at the same time I love Inuyasha x Kagome. I hope you all will enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: The Glade

**This is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction. It currently centers around Sesshoumaru and an original character I have created to pair with him, as I adore his character but at the same time I love Inuyasha x Kagome. I'm not entirely sure yet how many chapters this will turn out to be. More that 5 or 10 even possibly. Anyway, I hope you all will enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Glade<strong>

The first time she didn't quite realize she was dreaming for a minute or so, but once she did a bright smile graced her lips.

"A lucid dream. I haven't had one of these in forever, not since . . .," she winced slightly and dropped that particular line of thought.

She stretched luxuriously as she looked down upon the peaceful landscape below. It seemed somehow familiar to her. She noticed suddenly a figure dressed all in white leaning against a tree in the glade beneath her. With a curious frown she drew herself in, even her scent and floated downwards, as can happen in dreams. With the barest of glances to the trees surrounding her she examined him.

"Wow, my subconscious sure knows what I like," the thought floated idly across her mind as she admired his flowing silvery hair and most attractive form.

He blinked, knowing instantly that he was dreaming but not recognizing any of the trees surrounding the old maple he was leaning against. He tilted his head slightly, or did he? With a small shrug at the idiosyncrasies of his slumbering mind he thought no more of it. That is, until he realized that he wasn't alone.

Moving only his eyes, he sought his hidden companion.

"Golden eyes . . ." she breathed and figuring her own conjuration wouldn't hurt her, she stepped into the small clearing for a closer look.

With a soft breath he stilled as she came towards him. Her dark hair fell in silken waves past her waist to just brush her hips. Full lips curved into a gentle smile as she caught his gaze. A flowing gown of pale blue clothed her lithe yet lush form.

"Looks like she is wearing a waterfall," he murmured to himself. His nose twitched and he gasped softly. "No scent!"

She laughed lightly sounding like the tinkling of bells.

"Of course not . . . I noticed you scenting the air before."

"You hid it from me?"

She nodded. She had crossed the glade and now stood before him.

"Why?"

An almost perfectly shaped brow arched delicately, "I am dreaming, so," she shrugged slightly, "why not?"

He had no answer for this so he simply nodded and replied with an enigmatic, "hnn."

She walked slowly around him, eyes never resting in one place as she filed everything away in her memory. _Why does all this seem like I've done it before?_

For his part, he withstood her scrutiny in silence and examining her in turn as she moved quietly around him. _This seems . . . familiar._ Golden eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly when she was suddenly before him, kneeling in the dirt heedless of the detritus picked up by her dress. Questing fingers reached toward him slowly. Lifting one lip he growled a soft warning. The hands paused.

She blinked slowly. At such a close range he couldn't help but notice that her eyes were quite entrancing. A dark warm brown flecked with gold. Too late he realized she was reaching for him once again. He tried to draw back quickly and was halted by _her_ low growl.

He was so shocked that he didn't even register at first her light touch. Her fingertips brushed his cheeks, across his brow, his lips. He shivered softly. No human had ever dared approach him so! No female had ever touched him so and he gazed in startled wonderment into her own shocked gaze.

"I won't hurt you . . ." her breath tickled against his hair as he followed her gaze to where his fingers curled around her wrist. _Oh Light! What am I doing? Why does this all seem so, so . . . like I do it all the time?_

"This Sesshoumaru is not afraid . . ." she was still too close to his being, but he admitted silently to himself that he didn't want her to move further. _Why not? Why does her touch, her presence seem like home?_

Head tilted to one side she considered him.

"Sesshoumaru? That is your name . . ." she smiled, "wherever did my subconscious come up with that? Killing Perfection." She mused aloud, shaking her head in puzzlement.

Silver hair swayed gently as he nodded in response, "why do I dream of such a presumptive human female?" He mused in return.

* * *

><p>She woke with a start, dark eyes popping open. <em>What a strange dream. I swear though, I know that place. I know . . . I know . . . <em>_**him.**_

With a small shake of her head to clear herself of such fancies she got up, tossing the covers back and starting her day. Slowly she went through her morning routine, hoping maybe her normal jog and normal strange thoughts would dispel her current strange thoughts.

It was nearly an hour and half later, after her shower and that first heavenly cup of coffee. It was in that first pleasant sip of her second cup, that it hit her. Not the fact that the thought came out aloud, that was quite unsurprising, but the fact that it came at all. With the tsunami force of long denied emotion and submerged memory.

"Inu-chan?"

Gold flecked eyes blinked back tears as her legs lost their strength and she all but fell into a convenient chair with bone jarring shock. Her shoulders shook slightly and she hugged herself tightly to keep the tears from spilling over.

"It can't be you. It can't be, can it?"

Soft ripples radiated across the surface of her coffee. Concentric waves centering from the drop of a single tear.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru woke slowly, taking his time to lie there and think about his dream and that strange woman who seemed so familiar to him. It bothered him so much that he worried he may have met her and somehow forgotten.<p>

"How could I have forgotten? This Sesshoumaru does not forget."

Satisfied with this reaffirmation he rose from his futon and dressed quickly. _It was quite an odd dream though. Perhaps I should ask someone? But who might know of such things as dreams?_

These thoughts tumbled through his mind for the entire day, until finally that evening he sought out his half-brother, Inuyasha. Or more correctly, Inuyasha's mate, Kagome.


	2. Chapter 2: Remember Me

Kagome looked up from sorting herbs, dark eyes scanning the not too distant tree line quickly. A powerful youkai was coming closer and it was one she knew. She stood smoothing her kimono as she did and waited expectantly for him. Kagome smile when she finally spotted a tall form striding purposefully toward her, his pristine hair playing in the breeze. She moved to meet him halfway, but seeing her, he motioned her to stay.

When he came close she smiled up at him in greeting and he nodded in return.

"You are early. We didn't expect you for at least another week," she spoke her eyes relaying all her questions.

"Hnn," he shrugged on shoulder slightly, "I have a . . . favor, to ask of you."

Kagome blinked in surprise, "oh. Okay."

She bent to gather her basket of herbs, but Sesshoumaru had already picked it up._ He does that more and more lately._ She looked at him quizzically from the corner of her eyes as they walked the short distance to the house she shared with Inuyasha.

His nose twitched delicately and she repressed a giggle. He pretended not to notice. "Where is that annoying hanyou brother of mine?"

"He took Shippou out hunting," one brow arched, "I figured it was long past time for him to learn. They should be back in three days or so."

"Rin?"

She smiled at the note of fatherly concern in his voice. "Out with Kaede, training. Though they should be returning tomorrow."

Sesshoumaru sighed softly, just a little put out. _I should visit more often, she is growing so quickly. _"How are her studies coming?"

The dark eyed girl gave him a bright grin, "she does wonderfully, Sesshoumaru. In fact I was just about to leave for more books. Between her and Shippou they've read everything I brought back the last time at least twice!"

He nodded, "I would ask that you find something for me. . ."

She tilted her head. _He's changed so much…yet not. I wonder if he has even realized it._ She nodded, gathering what she needed to bring with her through the well. "Of course, what is it that you need? And if I may ask…why come to me?"

He gave her a small smile, "I ask because you, of all those known to me, have access to information no one else does."

She blushed slightly and nodded, "hai. I never thought of it that way."

Sesshoumaru refrained from rolling his eyes. _Kami, she can be so clueless sometimes! How does Inuyasha do it?_ "I need information on the nature of dreams…" she nodded slowly in agreement, but held her questions back. For now at least, she'd find out when she came back.

"Dreams. Got it. I'll be back in three days." She gave him a smile and a very brief hug in parting before practically bolting out of the house and towards the bone-eaters well nearby. _I can't believe he let me hug him!_

_I can't believe she hugged me. _He shook his head in bemusement and set about tidying up some before he made his way towards the well. Choosing a well-placed elm tree he made himself comfortable beneath its shady boughs and settled down to wait and enjoy the afternoon in peace.

He attempted to rest there; the day was lovely for it. Neither too hot, nor cold. A perfect autumn day, but his thoughts kept straying to the memory of gold flecked eyes from that dream. With a quiet sigh he finally gave up trying to redirect his mind. Fate took full advantage of that chance. The remembered image changed, the face belonging to those captivating eyes shifted, becoming the round cheeked face of the seven year old girl who had loved his smile and captured his affections. The one whose memory he had not forgotten, but had buried deep within. _I __**DO**__ know her. . ._

Beneath the tree, the wind swirling gently by, a tiny smile played about his lips as his heart skipped a little in remembered pain. He sat unmoving, letting the floodgates open and immersing himself in memory.

* * *

><p>He was surrounded by the soft tinkling of her laughter. She had tugged him out from beneath the weeping willow and somehow convinced him to dance with her. He was young yet, only appearing to be about one year her senior. She was seven, in human years. She aged as human though she wasn't. She suffered a curse he did not yet fully understand. So they had danced, she kept her wings close and her cute little tail she had tried to keep out of his way too.<p>

His feet had become tangled in that tail and he had brought them both down. Yet where he thought she would be upset, she was laughing in delight. He shook his head and grasping her hand firmly in his pulled her back beneath the willow.

He looked at her, sitting in happy contentment next to him. How long had they been meeting here in this dream place? Two years at least. He nodded to himself, it was time. He looked at her and smiled.

She turned feeling his eyes upon her but when she opened her mouth to speak, he spoke first.

"Takara when we ar-"

"That is not my name!" She stomped her foot, glaring at him, "my name is Isa-" She blinked at him, he had two fingers to her lips quieting her.

"You don't like your name, you told me so!" He paused crossing his arms and taking a deep breath, "besides you are _my_ takara."

He bowed his head silvery locks falling forward to effectively hide his face.

She mulled this over, "Takara? I'm your…treasure?"

He nodded blushing.

"Really?"

He nodded again growing redder by the second.

Silence. One golden eye slowly opened quickly followed by the other. She stood very close peering up at him from beneath his hair.

"I will be your Takara," she whispered softly, "and that shall be my name from now on." She smiled his favorite smile. Reaching her fingers toward him and trailing them lightly across his face, making him shiver.

He smiled and suddenly his fingers glowed green. With his claws he carved the shape of half a heart, the acid burning it into the young willow's trunk. Sesshoumaru turned to her and with all the seriousness of his young age he said, "you will be mine, and I will be yours."

She smiled, the golden flecks in her brown eyes seeming somehow brighter. She completed the heart with blue glowing fingers. "For eternity, my inu-chan."

He rolled his eyes at her pet name, but he couldn't fault her. She could not yet say his given name without mangling it.

* * *

><p>Near the well, Sesshoumaru sighed softly, though of whether from contentment or regret was unknown even to him as long denied memories washed through him.<p>

* * *

><p>He knew it was the dream, he had missed it, missed her. Time was different where she was, or maybe not different but she aged different so that made it so. Sometimes.<p>

A wide grin came onto his face as he caught her scent, warm, soft and a little spicy. Amber.

"Inu-chan?" Her sweet voice floated to him on the breeze and he answered softly, knowing she would hear him.

"I'm here Takara." She smiled and sighed softly before she literally threw herself into him. Warm arms caught her reflexively and she buried her face in his chest. "I missed you so much! I was so afraid!" She cried then, wrapping both arms and dark silver wings around him tightly.

"Shhh, shhh. I'm here now." He trailed his claws through her very much shortened hair and down her back. Caressing her worries away. "Come…let's walk."

She wiped her cheeks with the heel of one hand and nodded causing her hair to sort of bounce. The caught each other up on what they missed in the time that had passed without the other. Takara was 17 now and full of bubbly energy.

Her tail now trailed behind her, longer than she was tall ending in a small tufted spur. Her wings stretched fully out could probably carry both their weight. He reached out with the hand not in hers and stroked one small twisty horn, peeking from her dark hair just above very slightly pointed ears.

She stopped talking, watching him.

"They are longer…" he smiled his fingers twined in hers tightened.

"Yes . . . well it has been nearly a year for me since I was last with you." She frowned and in his longing to see her smile again, he cupped her chin.

"I'm sorry. . ." he murmured as her eyes seemed to fill his vision before she closed them the instant his soft lips brushed hers.

Suddenly he couldn't get enough, he wrapped around her just as she molded herself to him. He had to have her…now! From her roving hands and sneaky tail he knew she wanted him just as much. It felt like his heart was going to just burst from his chest. He needed her to be his, always.

Her lips left a firey trail down his jaw and neck, her fingers made his skin tingle wherever she touched. And oh kami! The way she pressed her body into his, he couldn't take it anymore!

"Forgive me..." his soft murmur was barely heard as he sank his teeth into her neck. She cried out needing him, wanting him and pulling him closer still with her wings enfolding him.

* * *

><p>A sudden chill breeze broke him from his reverie. He shivered slightly, gaze focusing on some distant point. He closed his eyes, wanting to remember her more, wanting her. <em>Why after all these years, after I thought I lost her forever…why am I given another chance?<em>

Sesshoumaru unfolded his long body and stretched. With a glance at the well he trekked to Kagome's house for the night. He busied himself making tea and regretted the events that had led him to be the cold and distant youkai everyone knew. While the water heated he moved into the large main room, dragging a spare futon with him. He had stayed often enough before and so knew where all the spare bedding was stored. Once he gathered some blankets and pillows he checked the water. _Good…nice and hot. Now, what flavor?_ He browsed through Kagome's assorted teas, especially the ones she brought back through the well. Finally settling on one that smelled faintly reminiscent of _her_, he brought out a cup and filled it with water. He dropped in the small bag of tea, walking slowly toward his bed for the night letting it steep for a brief time.

He sipped his tea, thinking about the last time he saw her. He squeezed his eyes shut as he remembered also, the pain of their goodbye.

* * *

><p>Takara leaned back against him, enjoying his warmth against her back as she dabbled her toes in the stream that ambled by their willow. She glanced back and up, her gaze tracing the history of their story. She smiled as her eyes lit on the heart burnt into the tree lower near the base. One half an acid burn containing his crescent moon, the other an energy burn bearing her six-pointed star, and beneath them both spanning both halves appeared what looked like a sideways eight. Eternity.<p>

His arms tightened around her suddenly and his lips brushed her neck tracing the mark there. His mark. _MINE._ He sighed heavily, his breath stirring her hair.

"I'm glad you let it grow long again," he whispered combing his fingers through her silky hair, "I didn't like it short."

"I know. You told me often enough." She laughed softly, turning to face him. Her fingers brushed lightly across his face, his brow, his lips. In turn he leaned to rub his cheek on hers; she shivered as his markings touched her skin.

"I have something I must tell you." He started, clearing his throat as a huge lump had suddenly formed there.

She just looked at him expectantly a frown forming as he stood and stepped away from her.

"Mother," he swallowed, "Motherhasarrangedamateforme." It came out in a rush. Head bowed he let his hair hide her from his view.

"Wh-what?" Her hand went to her throat, then up touching the place where he had marked her as his, bonded her. "What, what are you saying?" Her voice trembled and he could tell she was starting to panic.

"I love you Takara. But I must do this, it is my responsibility to my land and my mother." He glanced at her stricken face and looked quickly away.

"You already have a mate Sesshoumaru! Did you not tell her that? Or were these last four years nothing to you?" She spun away from him hair whipping around her, she held her softly feathered wings close against her body. A wall that shut him out. "Why can't you follow your heart?" A whisper that he almost didn't catch even with his sensitive hearing.

He was getting frustrated, this was not going at all like he planned. Of course he chided himself what had he expected. For years she had given him her heart, her very soul, and now he was throwing it back at her.

"We just cannot be! Please Takara, please try to see that. She will be my mate, but she will never have my love. Only you will ever have that. I need to do this; I have responsibilities that my station demands!" Her shoulders shook, she was crying. He longed to just take her in his arms and soothe away the pain he just caused. "Takara."

She whirled to face him, "do not call me that…not anymore," her voice cracked and she choked back a sob yet she continued, "I will love you for eternity Sesshoumaru." She swallowed thickly, "but I will forget every moment ever spent in your presence, I swear I will! I cannot allow myself to remember for I will spend every day dying. I will forget you!"

Her last words hung and echoed in the still air long after she had woken and vanished from their dream world. A sob escaped him as he fell to his knees, silver hair pooling around him. He clutched at his chest, the heart shattering pain he had seen in her beautiful eyes ripping him apart. The pain, confusion and betrayal in her gaze haunted him. He couldn't stand it. It hurt so much, losing her, hurting her.

"Forgive me my Takara. Forgive me." And with that he set about burying all his pain and emotion so far within himself he would not be bothered by it ever again. He would become cold and distant, uncaring. He would not hurt this way again.

* * *

><p>He sighed, placing his half-finished tea aside it had long since gone cold. He hung his head sadly and clutched his chest as the pain rolled over him. Sharper and more powerful for being so long denied. A single tear escaped to leave a burning trail down one cheek. <em>I'm sorry. <em>A fierce light shone in golden eyes as a slight smile curved soft lips.

"I will make you remember me, Takara." He murmured. His smile widened in a sudden burst of clarity, of hope. _I'm sure she didn't forget, just as I couldn't go through with Mother's bonding match. Takara, my Takara, remember me._


	3. Chapter 3: Curse

Sorry for the lateness!

* * *

><p>She yawned widely. Kami, but she was so tired. Maybe just a small nap would be okay, maybe. <em>I don't even know why I'm putting myself through this. I need sleep, you'd think I was afraid or something. <em>She shook her ruefully. _Baka!_

Deciding that she did indeed need some rest before she fell asleep in her work, she put away her inking tools and tidied the work area of her desk. Zombie-like she discarded her clothing in a heap at the foot of her large four poster bed. The thing was huge, taking up the majority of a well-sized bedroom, with the posts barely a foot from the ceiling. It used to be her refuge from the world. The oh-so-comfortable mattress her best friend with its comforting softness and the soothing coolness of the down pillows.

She crawled naked beneath the sheets her dearest friend Star had sent her from Spain. Red and white with small white flowers, she snuggled in. _Thanks Hoshi._ Her last thought before sleep claimed her was of how the sheets matched _his_ preferred colors.

* * *

><p>She knew it instantly this time, knew it as well as she knew the backs of her hands. A heavy sigh escaped her as she trudged morosely through fallen cherry blossoms. The fragrant petals littered the ground and coated the surface of the nearby stream. It was the same glade from before, only this time she was at the end furthest from the old maple.<p>

The glade itself held sort of a wide oval shape, with the maple near the top and the stream cutting across at an angle at the opposite end. When she reached the stream she turned south and followed it around a bend to a gigantic weeping willow.

"Wow, it's grown so huge!" She murmured softly then wondered why she would think that when she didn't recall ever being there before. Or did she? Circling the old willow, she had to step over and around sprawling roots. When she finally came beneath the willow's canopy, she spared a quick glance for the trunk. Blue light flared to life around her hands, sparking and crackling with cold energy as she lifted them to an old heart-shaped burn mark on the trunk. After a moment her hands lowered, power fading till it seemed that bluish light dripped from her fingertips like tears. She couldn't do it, destroy it all. She stared down at her hands. _What was that all about?_ With a confused shake of her head she moved to the other side of the trunk to find a place to curl up. Within the groove of two gnarled roots she sat, legs drawn up to her chest with her tail curled around her feet the end trailing around the tree behind her.

Sesshoumaru smiled when he opened his eyes to find himself beneath the same maple as before. He was alone in the glad however. Frowning he unfolded his long body to stand and placed his left hand on the dark trunk. A slightly chill breeze blew through the trees, he listened to the fallen petals and leaves rustle. A lonely sound, hollow.

After a moment a slow smile spread across his face. His nose twitched slightly, her scent was faint on the wind. She had been here, in their glade. He began moving, his long legs carrying him quickly across the open expanse. She had to be there, still, or so he hoped.

He didn't see her at first, but she was nearby of that he was sure. That pure sweet scent had been getting stronger as he neared the old willow. Navigating the maze of roots he stepped beneath the great willow's canopy, he paused slightly with a mental sigh. He had spotted her tail trailing around to the stream side of the willow. It twitched slightly in what seemed to him a somewhat irritated manner. Lifting his shoulder in a small shrug he arranged himself against the tree, leaning with his back against the trunk. He could feel their ancient burn mark against the back of his head as he rested it against the tree, trying to borrow its strength.

She sighed softly eyes scrunching in faint pain. Unaware that she was ruthlessly squashing any and all resurgent memories his scent evoked. For some reason her mind found it within bounds to torture her once more with its curious creation. She closed her eyes resting her chin on her knees as she pulled them closer to her chest. _This day has royally sucked…_

He wondered how and when to start, he remembered everything, but much time had passed and neither of them was exactly the same as they had been. She was brooding over there, it rolled off of her in waves. Was it autumn wherever she was when she woke, as it was where he was? Would she even react as he hoped when she remembered, or would she hate him? These things rolled through his mind, but it was her brooding that decided him.

"I will listen if you need to talk…" Sesshoumaru let the whispered offer hang in the air. He held his breath, hoping, needing her to respond.

"I suppose that would be the reason I keep dreaming you. Why my mind keeps conjuring you without my input…." She knew it was cold, but at the moment she couldn't stop it either.

He flinched. _Ouch! Not what I hoped for, but better than nothing. And I suppose I deserved that. _"Perhaps,"

With a shrug she told him what was on her mind, what she was thinking and feeling and going through. She told him about the recent job offer she had accepted, about her being mid-move back to Japan. But all of that was just idle, superficial. He knew it. How she could not say, perhaps it was in his very silence. An attentive quiet that probed deeper, urged her to truly share. A silence that offered understanding. _Do I dare?_

She told him in detail the about the nature and reason for her curse. It was a curse of love, or rather of the spurning of love. Her grandfather an eastern dragon demon wed a human woman for power instead of the demoness he had professed his love to. She had cursed him to live out his days and die as a human. Unfortunately the curse which she had only intended for the object of her spurned heart, carried through to the next generation. Her father was a dragon hanyou. He broke the curse, but only halfway. He married for love, a western dragon demoness. A beauty. But the love her parents had shared was not the true and pure everlasting sort needed to completely break the curse. Therefore she aged as human yet her youkai traits showed through in barely seen wings and tail. Her powers were there, yet muted. It was a sad thing really. They divorced when she was but a youngling. However they did still care for one another, it was not an ugly split. _Shut up Rika! What are you doing telling him these things! _She gave herself a little shake, shifting her wings along her back. Firmly squashing those thoughts with a soft growl. Truth was, sharing these things with him, things no one but her dearest friend Hoshi knew, made her feel better. With each confidence she trusted him more and unwittingly came closer to accepting her hidden memories.

When she ran down and he realized that the morose feel in the atmosphere had lifted through it all, Sesshoumaru allowed himself a smile. Seems his plan could very well be working even better than he had hoped.

* * *

><p>She woke feeling vitalized and very much refreshed. Humming to herself as she bustled around packing and getting what little was left organized for shipment to her new home. She was brought up short though when she remembered dreaming. She sank slowly down to the floor.<p>

"Oh kami, what have I done?" She simply stared off into space a slight frown marring her features. Which is how Hoshi found her when she came bustling in.

Piercing blue eyes studied her as she sat limply staring at nothing. "Rika? Hun? What's wrong?" She moved gracefully in front of her friend and as she received no immediate response her concern rose. She took Rika's hand in her own, stroking cold delicate hands within her own warm elegant ones.

Finally shadowed eyes, gold-flecks nearly buried by something deep and undefined rose to meet bright blue. "I-I'm fine, Hoshi." She reached out and tucked stray strand of hair behind her friend's ear.

Doubting this, Hoshi tugged her friend to her feet. "Are you sure? I mean you were just spacing out there for a bit. You didn't even answer me." Her six tails swished around her in her agitation.

"Hai, I'm sure. I just remembered a dream I had while I was napping." She moved over to finish putting her collection of dragons carefully into a box. She beamed, "oh Hoshi! You are so sweet to let me stay with you!" She hugged her oldest friend close.

Hoshi grinned and hugged her back still unconvinced but willing to let it go for the moment. "Are you kidding me! I have been trying to get you to move back home for _years_!"

"I know, but still." Rika sighed and shook her dark head.

Hoshi would always be the same. Her star. Hoshi was a silver fox demon, her very best friend and very much like a sister to her. In fact when both of her parents had been killed in a horrific car crash when she was thirteen, it had been Hoshi's grandmother who had taken her in. Being with someone she knew so well and with her best friend most likely helped her to cope as well as she did. That and finally being able to divest herself of the name bestowed by her grandfather and adopting the one her parents had intended for her.

With a mischievous grin, her friend snatched a stack of books from her. "Hey! Give them back!" Hoshi danced around and kept just out of reach, giggling. "Hoshi I mean it! If you tear even one page, one corner of one page, I'll…I'll…"

"You'll what?" She made a face and stuck her tongue out.

"I'll tell Hisae, that's what!"

"You wouldn't!"

A feral grin accompanied by a suspicious glint in brown eyes as Rika whipped out her phone, "Oh, I would!"

"Nooooo!" Hoshi screeched dropping the books into their box as she launched herself into the air. "No, Rika! Anything but that!" All one could see was a tangle of arms, legs and tails as they tussled in the floor coupled with manic giggling.

"Ooof!" With a triumphant shout Hoshi snatched the phone only to have it stolen seconds later when an unseen tail twined around her ankles and yanked. Hard.

"Hah!" She plopped quickly down on the fox's back, leaning forward so they were cheek to cheek. Her dark hair mingling with silver streaked. "Anything you say?"

Hoshi regarded her friend, and rubbing her cheek against Rika's, she nodded.

"Okay…then these are my conditions." The fox rolled blue eyes and laughed softly. "One: you must take me to dinner at that new Mexican place downtown. Two: I need you to pack the rest of this stuff so I can finish these two panels. The deadline is tomorrow and I'll never be able to finish them in time otherwise, and the movers will be here tomorrow evening."

She pretended to consider, "okay, I concede to your demands. Now, can you get off? You're heavy!"

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru woke with a smile. <em>I knew she didn't completely forget, even her own imagination she would not share so willingly with. Her trust remains, even if she does not yet know why.<em>

His nose twitched registering the arrival of Kaede and his ward Rin, only moments before said ward rushed into the room and pounced on him. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" She squealed in glee.


End file.
